SunMask
SunMask (太陽マスク Taiyōmasuku) is a Nocturne with a Sun motif and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality At first glance, SunMask appears and acts like a warm, kind, benevolent and understanding ruler, however in the inside, she is actually cold and ruthless. Being the youngest of the Nocturne Elders, she is most ambitious and as well as the most headstrong one. She thinks highly of herself and the land she rules over and also has a lack of empathy, seeing her soldiers and even the Knights of Lightning as expendable. History Backstory SunMask was one of the original leader of the Nocturnes from Universe-80 and was well-liked to due to her warm, friendly and motherly leader position and had a good image for a long while. However like MoonMask, this couldn't be further from the truth as she herself would later be revealed to be a fierce Nocturne leader, abusing her power or starting wars for petty or trivial reasons. She was responsible for the battle of 2004, in where she declared war on an Eastern nation and sent in the Knights of Lightning to deal with them, causing many casualities on both sides. She also considered this to be a success. Debut: All-Out Monster Attack SunMask first appeared in a flashback told from CondorMask's point of view, where he spoke of her being the one to send him and DokuroMask out to battle. She told them to rid of the evil in that place and to do it in her name. Abilities & Techniques Most of her powers are currently unknown, not shown yet however he had displayed a few such as: * Plasma Manipulation: SunMask has control over plasma energy. * Corona Extinction: SunMask's ultimate attack, she can fire out a massive rain of plasma fireballs down upon an area, which would create a huge fire. * Sol Flame: SunMask can fire out a stream of solar fire from both of her hands at her foes. * Sun Staff: SunMask is equipped with her own staff that has a Sun on the top. She can use it to bash her foes with. * Levitation: SunMask can levitate. * Heat Resistance: SunMask is immune to the heat, being able to even bathe in lava or the Sun's flames. * Light Resistance: Not because of her motif, but because she wanted to become invincible, she learned enough magic to make herself immune to the light attacks. Weaknesses * Ego: SunMask's greatest weaknesses is said to be her own ego. Trivia * SunMask is the first and so far only female Highness Elder Nocturne. * She is also the only Highness Elder Nocturne to have a child, but it's currently unknown who said child is... * She is the second Nocturne Elder to be seen. * In a case of funny coincidence, she also debuted on a December, just like MoonMask. * Originally SunMask was going to be a heroic Nocturne leader, but this was later changed as Gallibon the Destroyer couldn't find a way to make that work, so she was instead changed as one of the members of the Nocturne Highness Elders. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Pyric-mystokinetics Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)